tankfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
What are the new tanks attributes? Each tank has 6 attributes: 1. Attack – controls the attack power of your tank. 2. Armor – Increases the amount of armor your tank has. 3. Cooling – affects how many shots you can fire before a weapon overheats. 4. Speed – makes your tank move faster. 5. Defense – reduces the damage your tank sustains to its health. 6. Radar – determines how effective your radar is in combat. What is the difference between health and armor? All tanks have the same amount of health (green) but a different amount of armor (blue). More defensive tanks have a higher armor value while offensive tanks have stronger attack power. A tank's armor can be upgraded and boosted in the garage. While health can't be improved, you can improve your tank's defense capabilities, making it sustain less damage to its health with each hit. How can I upgrade my tank? You can upgrade your various tank attributes via the garage. You are limited to upgrading one attribute at a time – so choose which one you want to upgrade wisely. 'What are the 'Boost!' buttons under each attribute?' These buttons allow you to purchase a boost to any attribute you choose for 3 battles. You may purchase all 6 attribute boosts at the same time if you want. Purchasing the radar boost will allow you to see dropped packages directly in your radar screen while in combat. What is the 'Specials!' shop? The Specials shop may be accessed from the garage window and contains many helpful items that give you advantages in combat. These items can be purchased with a new resource called 'Steel'. You are limited to holding only one of each category per-battle. 'You mentioned "Steel". How do I get it?' You can manufacture steel in the factory by using the furnaces located there. Each furnace will manufacture a different amount of steel in different amounts of time. Manufacturing steel is free, and you may activate all 4 furnaces at the same time – so make sure to come back every now and then to collect the steel you’ve manufactured and re-start your furnaces. I purchased a Future Tech item. How do I activate it? You can activate a Future Tech item in combat by pressing the SPACE key. What happens when my tank is broken? When your tank is broken you lose the bonuses from previous upgrades until you fix it. When your radar is damaged, it’s scan range will be reduced, or completely shut down. What are the new weapons attributes? Each weapon has 5 attributes: 1. Damage – controls the amount of damage your weapon deals each hit. Some weapons, such as the machine gun, have a low damage output per-shot, but they make up for it with a very fast firing rate. 2. Heat Resistance – controls how much heat the weapon generates per shot. 3. Range – represents the range of the weapon. 4. Hit Area – represents the surface area the weapons hit will damage. 5. Critical Chance – The chance you have to score a critical hit per-shot. As of now, all weapons have a base critical hit chance of 5%. What does the level of the weapon mean? Each weapon in the game starts at level 1 and may be upgraded up to level 10, improving its attributes and making it deadlier. While upgrading weapons, you will not be able to use them in combat – except for your basic missile weapon. 'What is weapon overheating?' While using weapons in combat, you will see their generated heat on their icons. Once a weapon heats up to 75% of your tank's capacity, an alarm will sound. If the weapon heats up all the way to 100% it will break down and you will not be able to use it in combat for several minutes or until you repair it in the weapons shop. 'What happens if all my weapons are broken or upgrading?' Your basic missile weapon will always be available, even when upgrading. It will also cool down after a few seconds if it overheats in combat. What is "Joan's Kiss"? Joan's Kiss is a daily XP bonus. You may activate it once every 24 hours for FREE and even more frequently by using Skull Coins. It will grant you a 200% bonus to your XP for 15 minutes! 'What can I get in the "Boost Shop"?' You can purchase 3 kinds of boosts in the boost shop: 1. TF$ daily boost – this boost will grant you 200% more TF$ per fight as long as it is active. 2. TF$ win boost – this boost will grant you 200% more TF$ per-win for the amount of wins specified when you purchase the boost. 3. Steel boost – this boost will allow you to manufacture 200% more steel each time you use a furnace, as long as it is active. Do the TF$ boosts stack? YES! Purchasing both Daily boost and Win boost will allow you to get 400% more TF$ per victory! I want to purchase a boost for different amount of wins/time than the boost offers, can I do that? Yes. You're allowed to purchase as many boosts as you like. Simply mix and match them to suit your needs. For example if you only want 4 days of TF$ boost, purchase a 1 day boost and a 3 day boost together. Can I see what tanks and weapons my friends use? Yes, by pressing your friend's avatar in the main menu, you will open a window showing the tank they are currently battling with, its upgrades, and currently equipped weapons. How can I challenge my friends to a duel? When your friends are online, their profile window will display a green 'Challenge' button. If they are busy or offline, you will see an 'Invite to Play' button which will send them an invite through Facebook. How can I send fuel to my friends? Apart from using the 'Send Fuel' button in the 'Play' page, you can press the 'Send Fuel' button in your friend's profile window to send them fuel. Normal restrictions still apply, and you may send only 1 fuel container per friend, per day. I had mail but closed my mailbox. Do I need to refresh the game? No. You can access your mailbox at any time by pressing the cogwheel icon on the top right and the choosing the mailbox icon. Category:What are the new tanks attributes?